Not Subject to Change
by ohthewarmth
Summary: Simon’s out on a date with Maia and Clary sneaks into his apartment. What would cause her to do that and make a promise to Simon she wouldn’t be able to go back on? It turns into a bit of a lemon toward the end, one-shot.


**A/N:**There's not much I can tell you about this one other than it's a little lemon. I haven't read the complete Mortal Instruments series yet so it's sort of off on its own little tangent where Clary and Jace are still "brother and sister." I know that's not the case, but I didn't want to write on something I wasn't 100% sure about yet. I hope you enjoy this. It's probably just a one-shot, but I may expand it later if the mood strikes me. This is my first piece posted on here and I'm a bit nervous, so be kind.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this, Cassandra Clare owns all of it.

* * *

Clary sat waiting on Simon to return from his date with Maia. She'd slipped into his apartment using her stele once they'd left, to go unnoticed. As much as Simon reassured her that there was still a place for her in his life, she didn't really feel that way. How could he still have a place for her when so much of the love that he had once felt for her was now being given to Maia? It wasn't like she didn't like her though; Clary had always felt that she was a sweet girl…but lately, she couldn't stand the sight of her.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours and still she waited. Simon's apartment wasn't big enough to shake a stick in but was sufficient enough for what he needed it for. There was a small bedroom to her right with an adjacent bathroom. The couch that she was sitting on had been purchased from a thrift store on the lower east side for a good price. The owner of the shop was a vampire and cut pretty good deals with other children of the night. The living room and kitchen were merged into one large room; the only thing separating them was the shift on the floor from carpet to tile. The fridge held a few staples for Maia or any other non-vampire friend who might come over, as well as a fantastically stocked blood supply.

Clary leaned back onto the couch as her foot twitched nervously, "How pathetic am I?" She thought to herself causing a laugh to surface unconsciously. "For all I know he could be sucking on Maia right this minute and I'd have no idea." She scowled at herself as the thought of them kissing played in her head for the thousandth time that night. It just wasn't right for a child of the night to date a werewolf, they were sworn enemies, Maia had said so herself. _But how is it any different than what you are doing Shadowhunter?_ Sighing she ignored the voice in her head until its words silenced.

Clary looked over to the clock that sat over the television, 3:11 a.m. "Jesus Simon, where are you?"

"I am here my child," he smiled as he stretched out his arms and walked into the room, tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter. His smile soon faded when he caught her expression. "Is something wrong?"

Clary sighed as she stood up to greet him, "Not in the way you're meaning it…but yeah something is wrong."

Simon walked over to her and placed his left hand on her shoulder. As he brought his right hand up he gently placed his fingers against the bottom of her chin as he titled her head back ever so slightly, "tell me?"

Clary looked up into his face, he was so different now than he was before and as she wrapped her arms around him she began to cry. "I'm so sorry Simon," was all she could manage to whisper against the wool sweater he'd chosen to wear that night.

Simon picked her up and carried her into the next room where he placed her down on the bed and gently crawled in beside her. Simon pulled her body over against his frame and cuddled her close to him, "it's ok Clary honest."

Clary laid there silent for a while just crying before she made any attempt to reply. "But it's not ok…"

Simon smiled, "Of course it is. I'm here aren't I and you've still got me and that has to count for something doesn't it? Besides, we can get through anything you and me."

Clary cracked a fake smile, "if you say so."

"Really Clary, what's bothering you?" He paused for a moment, "It's not still Jace is it?" The harshness of his voice was so cold but she couldn't force herself to believe it. Escaping from his grip she rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. "Look Clary I didn't mean…"

"Of course you did!" She replied, cutting him off before he started up again. "But no it's not. If you'd been around more lately you would have known that I'm completely over Jace. He's my brother and as much as he can see past this minor detail, I can't. Valentine was right. I should feel revulsion when it comes to that type of love between the two of us."

"Then what is it Clary?" Simon asked hopeful.

She'd been looking at the sticker the previous tenant had placed on the ceiling above the bed, _Life sucks and then you die._ Simon thought it was inspirational, Clary didn't. She rolled back over to face him. "I've fallen in love with someone else."

He stiffened, "oh…do I know them?"

"Yeah actually, I think you're pretty good friends which is why I've been so reluctant to tell you." Simon's face grew full of hate and he moved to get up, but her swift hands reach out for him.

"Who is it then? I mean honestly, how could you?" He laughed bitterly, "I have so few friends now Clary, why take them from me? Please do go ahead and tell me who it is so I can learn to hate them too."

Clary let go and sat up, "where do you get off having any right to be upset at me? You're with Maia now; doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not really."

Clary looked over at him confused, "What do you mean not really? She's your girlfriend Simon!"

Simon shrugged nonchalantly, but his hands shook with the nerves he failed to acknowledge. "We've been over this before Clary, none of them mean anything if they're not you."

She sniffed loudly, as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "What did you and Maia do tonight?"

"I hardly see how this is relevant," he replied.

"Just answer it."

"We went to a party where we played rock band with some other wolves she knows, then went back to her place and watched a movie." He sat back down beside her on the bed.

"Did you kiss her?"

Simon looked at her strangely, "Once but chastely. We've only gotten physical the one time and I told you about that."

Clary sighed, "Yeah I remember you telling me." According to Simon, Maia had come over one night with nothing but a rain coat on, at which point one could easily imagine where the story goes from there. "It's you by the way." She said with a shrug.

Simon looked even more confused by this, if it were at all possible. Clary noted the way she missed his glasses. She missed the way they had framed his face and even though without them she could see him more clearly she still missed them. "What do you mean it's me?"

Clary smiled at the way he could be so dumb sometimes, "I love you Simon. Don't you get it yet? You're good friends with yourself aren't you, or at least most nights?"

"Well yeah but," Simon struggled over his words. He wasn't smiling or showing much emotion at all really which bothered her, one of those new vampire traits he's been able to master. He didn't use it often but when he did it always managed to get under her skin.

"You know yourself very well don't you? I just didn't know how to tell you…I didn't mean to make you upset."

He placed his hand on her knee and squeezed gently. "You've not upset me; you've actually done the opposite." He moved in pressing his soft, cool lips against hers. There was a hunger there since he'd changed that hadn't been there before, a hunger that filled her soul completely. She leaned back against the mattress pulling him down with her. Simon stopped and looked down at her as he crouched over her.

"I want to know you're not going to change your mind Clary. I can't be this for you one day and you go running off to Jace the next." His voice was thick with desire, but raw as he exposed himself to her.

Clary gazed back up at him, "I've made my choices Simon and I know I've hurt you by doing so over and over again, but I love you and of this I'm certain." She propped herself up on her elbows and kissed his lips.

Simon leaned away from her and took off his shirt. "Can I trust you Clary? I mean truly trust you?"

"I promise on my life to you Simon that you can."

He seemed content with this and started kissing her once more. He helped her work her way out of her sweatshirt exposing her small, supple breasts. Clary noted Simon's control over his desire for her blood as he leaned down and began sucking on each of her nipples. They grew a dark rosy hue under his affections as he flicked his tongue over them rapidly.

"Simon," she gasped as he placed his hand on the inside of her thigh. "I've never…" she trailed off as he brought his mouth up to her neck.

"I know," he mouthed against the exposed skin of her neck. He took his tongue and ran it along the length of her jugular which brought shivers down her spine.

"Simon…I don't think I'm ready for this."

He looked up at her, "Ready for what exactly."

"Sex."

Simon smiled, "I think I can wait." His laughter filled the room, "I've been waiting this long, and so I guess a little longer won't hurt anyone." He kissed her lips quickly before rolling off of her and onto his back. After laying there for a few moments he looked over at her, "How am I going to tell Maia about this?"

Clary curled up beside him, "I'm not sure, but I can go with you when you do if you'd think it'd help."

Simon nodded, "Thanks. I may have to take you up on that if she gets too angry. No telling what she might actually be capable of."

"Don't worry about that now." Clary closed her eyes and fought sleep. Simon had gotten into the habit of waiting till dawn was almost approaching to go to sleep and she didn't want to fall asleep without him. "Be right back," she said as she rolled out of bed.

Clary headed for the bathroom which she hated using around Simon because she didn't want to make him feel awkward. She couldn't help it though, so she guessed that had to count for something. As she pulled up her black lace boy shorts she decided to leave her jeans on the floor where they laid.

The look on Simon's face as she walked out of the bathroom was enough to make any girl feel good about herself. Isabelle had taken her out a few days ago to go shopping since things had somewhat slowed down for them. When they went into Macy's they'd both gotten fitted for new bras and panties. She couldn't complain since Isabelle had actually paid for it all, but it was all so out of her normal attire that she wasn't really sure how she felt about them yet. Clary was freezing as she crawled back into bed with him and buried herself underneath the covers.

"Where did you get those?" He asked curiously.

"Oh you know Macy's or somewhere like that."

He laughed, "And since when did you start shopping at Macy's for underwear?"

"Since Isabelle started paying for them."

"I'll have to thank her next time I see her," he replied running his hand over the lower portion of her torso exploring the intricacies of her lace.

Clary giggled, "Like you'd have the guts to tell her anything about them."

"You never know, I might be able to next time I see her, especially if we're there together."

Clary smiled, "I'd like that."

Even though she hadn't been ready for sex, there was something that she'd like to try if he was willing, but she didn't think that he would be. She fought with herself over it for quite some time before saying anything. "Simon, what time is it?"

She felt him look across the room, "4:27 why?"

"Are you hungry?"

His muscles tightened against her, "why are you asking something like that Clary?"

She sighed, "I was just wondering…you could take a bit from me if you wanted."

"Do you realize what you just said to me?" Simon asked, the tone in his voice growing in severity.

"Yes."

He sighed, "Clary this is serious. I can't just be biting people, it goes against the code."

"But you wouldn't be hurting me and you'd only take a little right?" Clary was determined to make this happen.

She moved to straddle over him, placing her hands on either side of his pillow as she leaned down to kiss him. Even though Simon didn't seem to be feeling it, he wasn't fighting against it either. "Please Simon?" she asked against his lips. She wanted to be connected to him in a way that just wasn't emotional. If she got down to it maybe sex would have been a better option but this just seemed more appropriate. She wanted to give him something and her blood was just as good as any other physical pleasure she could have given him.

"Clary…" he pleaded. "Don't do this."

She ignored him as she mirrored the movements he'd done just minutes before. Clary leaned down and started kissing his neck. She wondered if she kissed him hard enough if she'd leave a mark or if vampires were even able to bruise? "Probably not" she thought to herself, "since they healed so quickly." She ran her hand along the left side of his body before moving it between her legs where she unhooked his pants. Sitting up she pushed his pants down far enough to uncover his boxers. He was stiff underneath them and she could feel him against the inside of her leg. "That's got to feel better doesn't it?"

"Since when did you become such a tease?!" He asked grabbing her forearms as she had been moving them to take off his underwear. He caught her gaze, "do you really want this Clary?"

"I do."

He sighed, "And you realize what it'll feel like. I'll try to control myself as much as possible to make it as pleasurable for you as I can, but it may hurt a little."

She smiled, "I understand."

Simon moved and allowed her to sit down on the bed where he had just been laying. Standing up to take off his pants he sat down on the bed beside her when he finished. Clary's heart raced as she felt his cool hand rest gently on the back of her neck. "I love you Clary." He whispered into her ear before he placed his mouth over her jugular. She swore loudly as he bit into her neck. It wasn't a bad feeling by any means, sort of like a pin prick that then faded and started to feel kind of nice. Her heart beat slowed down to a normal level as she settled into the feeling. It didn't last long however, and before she knew it he was out holding her against him.

Once he'd taken out his fangs it was as if every inhibition she'd previously felt had fallen to the wayside. She pushed him back onto the bed and placed her index finger over her mouth, "shhhh." She could see the blood lingering on his lips, not just any blood, but her blood. This normally would have made her a bit uncomfortable, but not tonight. She got down on her knees in front of him and slowly pulled off his boxers, catching his penis in her hand as she did. Rubbing it gently at first she planted kisses on his head as she watched him grip the sheets.

"Clary you said."

She grabbed on a little tighter to him and rubbed with more force, "shhhhhh." She wasn't going to have sex, but there wasn't anything stopping her from giving him head was there? Clary had never done it before, but as she looked at him she couldn't resist but to take it inch by inch into her mouth. She moved her head up and down, rubbing her tongue in little circles against the length of him as she sucked him. Eventually Simon sat up and started watching her, even placing his hands on the side of her head helping her take him deeper inside her throat. Her underwear was wet with an anticipation that wasn't to come that night, and as he came Clary couldn't recall a time where she had seen him look ever so happy.

He seemed worried afterwards as they laid there avoiding the dawn that she'd done it only because he'd bitten her, and maybe that was true. Deep down she knew that it wasn't, it was something she'd wanted to do for quite some time but had never been able.


End file.
